Robarazzi
Robarazzi is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired June 4th, 2010. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Tori and her friends are eating lunch. Cat comes to the table, very enthusiastic about a snow-making machine she got from an airplane catalog called "Sky Store." Cat explains how she got the magazine while visiting her uncles in San Francisco. Robbie joins the group, disappointed that his blog will be deleted from TheSlap.com. The others (minus Tori) leave the group, bored with the conversation. Robbie asks Tori for immediate advice, and she gives him an idea that eventually turns into a disaster: blogging about other students lives. To start off, Robbie goes to the computer lab with his puppet, Rex, and shows him the video he made of Sinjin and his collection of deceased president's relatives. The video goes to another shot of Tori popping a zit on her face, as Rex points it out. When Tori finds out about the video shot, she becomes furious and explains to Robbie that she didn't mean you blog about students personal lives. Robbie is ignorant with Tori's advice and keeps going with his videos. Robbie makes up rumors, such as a ketchup addiction revolving around André, a possible breakup of Beck and Jade, as well as Cat's Sky Store addiction. Robarazzi gets out of control, with Tori, Beck, André, and Jade determined to stop it. Tori and Jade take pictures and tape a video of Robbie only in a towel after Beck and André steal his clothes after gym class. The girls promise that they will delete the video and pictures if Robbie stops Robarazzi. He agrees, and starts a cooking blog instead. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with Sky Store, and buys most of their products. To see the Sky Store known products, see Sky Store. Someone from Robarazzi taped Cat recieving an order. She received one package when the mailman was supposed to give her two. When she found out the guy was taping her, she walked away. Towards the end of the episode, Beck rips up Cat's Sky Store catalog. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, Andre and Tori leave, Cat takes a spare catalog out of her backpack. Cat sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. Trivia *The t-shirt Robbie is wearing in this episode is something you can buy on this site. *Trina does not appear in this episode. *The title "Robarazzi" is a pun on the word "paparazzi". *If you look closely, the iCarly logo is on one of the lockers. *Also, when Robbie and Rex enter the "TheSlap" room, the iCarly website is on one of the top monitors on the far right (near the computer Robbie uses). Strangely, it is the odd one out of the other monitors, which all show TheSlap website. This is a common trend in Dan Schneider's shows. *This is the third episode to reach the top ten on iTunes (after the pilot and The Bird Scene). *On TheSlap it is shown that Trina knew about what was going on because she posted some stuff about Robarazzi. *This is the second time Robbie is shown without Rex (in a scene) after "The Birthweek Song", where he doesn't have Rex when he goes to his grandmother's house. It could be possible that Rex was left in Robbie's car. *Robbie says that he thinks Cat's hair is not its natural color. On TheSlap.com and the end credits of "Wi-Fi in the Sky", there is a clip where she does confirm this. *When Robbie is doing a section of Robarazzi while discussing various topics on a dry-erase board (i.e. "Tori: Freaking Out") with a group of other students, this scene is parodying the television show TMZ. *Tori's ringtone in this episode is "You're the Reason," from The Birthweek Song. *This is the first episode that Beck and Cat interact with each other in, even though in "Stage Fighting", the two were selected for their stage fighting scene together. *Ending Tagline: "Fresh as a daisy! (sniff)" - Cat *"Inside Out Burger", a parody of "In-n-Out Burger", previously appeared in the iCarly.com videos, where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer (and in one video, Victoria Justice) poke fun at the guy at the Drive-Thru at Inside-Out Burger. ("Inside Out Burger" was also mentioned in Drake and Josh on several occasions, and on an episode of Big Time Rush.) *This episode had the most viewers so far. *Sky Store is a parody of Sky Mall. *Robarazzi is filmed in a style similar to TMZ. *This is the third episode where the title is said. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes without Trina Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Tori